This invention relates to a spray valve and dispensing apparatus for dispensing a viscous food product.
It is often desirable to be able to provide thin, uniform sprays of viscous, liquid food products, such as in applications where it is desirable to provide coatings of glazes, syrups, and colloidal materials. These applications may be in the areas of bakery, confectionery, frozen yogurt, and dairy products. Coatings may be provided on a variety of surfaces, but the present invention is particularly applicable to providing a coating on the inner surface of containers such as baked ice cream cone shells.
One of the problems faced in the dispensing of viscous food products is to maintain the consistency of flow during dispensing.
Another challenge is to provide a viscous, liquid food product dispensing system that resists fouling during periods when the system is idle.
Still another challenge is to provide a system for dispensing viscous, liquid food products which has minimal parts and disassembles easily.
Yet another challenge is to provide a system for dispensing viscous, liquid food products which is sanitary and is comprised of stainless steel and/or FDA approved plastics.